


Redhead Bedder

by bernard_greybridge



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Felix has a type, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, all of the redheads get mentioned, but none actually make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Sylvain finds out that Felix is into redheads and tries to set him up, much to Felix’s chagrin and disappointment.(AKA: 5 times Sylvain sets Felix up with the wrong redhead, and 1 time Felix gets together with the right one.)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Redhead Bedder

**Author's Note:**

> Online classes? Whomst?

“What about Lysithea?” Sylvain suggested. “We took that cooking class with her, right? Didn’t you say she baked really good sweets?”

“Wait, she was able to make you like sweets?” Ingrid’s jaw hung slack. “How have you not asked her out yet?”

“Because she’s a pesky little pest.” Felix rolled his eyes. The three were lounging at Felix and Sylvain’s dorm room. With some influence from their parents casually thrown towards the university, they had been able get assigned to the same room for their senior year of college. Felix and Sylvain were sprawled out on top of their respective beds while Ingrid was draped over both of their desk chairs pushed together.

“And yet you asked her to join us every single time we had a group project,” Sylvain mused.

“And she bakes good sweets?” Ingrid demanded. “Why have you not introduced me to her?”

“Because you’re a pesky little pest, too.” Felix glowered at them. Ingrid had originally dropped by their dorm room under the pretense of studying. However, Sylvain had distracted them by prodding into Felix’s love life. And how was Felix supposed to deny the redhead when he looked at him with such wide eyes that accentuated his long eyelashes?

“How about Bernadetta?” Ingrid frowned, ignoring the barb. “She was in that literature class we all took, wasn’t she? You two seemed to get along.”

“Oh, her!” Sylvain nodded. “She was a really good writer, too. She might be too shy for Felix, though. Remember that time the professor read her essay out loud in front of the class as an example? I think she fainted.”

“Neither Bernadetta nor Lysithea are my type.” Felix huffed. He should probably tell them that he was gay. He would get around to it. Eventually.

“You have a type?” Ingrid and Sylvain gasped at the same time.

“Why are we talking about this again?” Felix groaned. He was tempted to storm off, but they were in his room, damn it. Well, his and Sylvain’s.

“You haven’t dated since Dorothea in freshman year.” Sylvain shrugged. “And before her, you only ever dated Monica back in high school, and that didn’t last long.”

“Wait, I thought you were the one who dated Dorothea during our first year?” Ingrid frowned. “Or was it third year?”

“No, I dated her sophomore year and you dated her junior year,” Sylvain explained. “I remember because Dorothea had dyed her hair during first year to better fit her role in some musical.”

The redhead suddenly sprang up from his spot on the bed. Both Felix and Ingrid sat upright to give him questioning looks.

“So, that’s your type!” Sylvain exclaimed. “You only dated Dorothea when she had colored her hair red. And you dated Monica, who also had red hair. You’re into redheads!”

Felix felt his face heat up. He looked at the redhead before him, beaming at him with such pride. Oh, if only he knew.

“Wait, you’re actually blushing,” Ingrid stated, looking stunned herself. “Is he right?”

The only way they could tell that Felix had heard them was that his face was now even more flushed. He scowled harder.

“Felix, please you have to let me set you up on a blind date!” Sylvain was looking at him with those wide eyes again.

And Felix, well, who was he to say no to that?

1) Kronya

“Where did you even find that girl?” Felix demanded as he slammed open the door to their dorm. Sylvain, who seemed to be playing some type of tactical board game by himself, glanced up at him curiously.

“To be completely honest, I just messaged the first redhead I could think of,” Sylvain admitted sheepishly. “I got too excited! And Kronya looks a little like Monica, so I thought you would hit it off.”

“Did you take into consideration that she is absolutely insane?” Felix narrowed his eyes.

“No?” Sylvain confessed, pressing his lips together. “To be fair, I didn’t know her that well. Plus, when we did hang out, we didn’t exactly spend our time getting to know each other, if you know what I mean.”

Felix closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He was both frustrated that Sylvain had thought so little about setting him up on a blind date, and mildly insulted that he was set up with some random fling of his.

“Okay, three rules for when you set me up with somebody,” Felix instructed. “One, don’t set me up with complete strangers, it gets awkward fast. Two, don’t set me up with anyone you’ve hooked up with, that’s just weird. And three, make sure they’re not completely deranged.”

“Yes, sir!” Sylvain saluted. The redhead’s voice went slightly meek as he asked, “So, you’re still willing to let me set you up?”

Felix sighed, but nodded his assent.

2) Leonie

The moment Felix entered the dorm room, he collapsed onto his bed and yelled into his pillow. He was only vaguely aware of Sylvain and Ingrid on the former’s own bed. He distantly registered a bunch of tabletop game pieces thrown haphazardly all around the room. They must have played a game earlier before Ingrid threw a fit after a humiliating defeat. Felix knew that feeling well.

“I take it the blind date didn’t go well?” Ingrid asked.

“But I filled up all of the criteria!” Sylvain whined. “You know Leonie because you go to the same gym. I didn’t sleep with her, a feat made in spite of my own efforts. And she’s definitely not crazy.”

“I actually thought you two would make a cute couple.” Ingrid hummed. “You two have a lot in common.”

“But that’s the thing!” Felix snarled. “We’re too similar. Every conversation led to a fight! I felt exhausted after spending an hour with her.”

Felix eyed Sylvain carefully. They didn’t have a lot in common outside of their shared childhood memories, but he never got tired of being with him.

“Leonie is a great gym partner.” Felix averted his gaze from the redhead. “But I guess I want a romantic partner who isn’t a lot like me.”

Ingrid nodded in sympathy as Sylvain pursed his lips.

3) Hilda

Felix barged into his dorm room and tossed his keys onto his desk like a throwing star, nearly nicking Sylvain’s ear in the process. The redhead still clutched his heart like he was under an actual threat of danger, almost falling off his chair.

“I know Hilda’s hair is pink, but it’s still in the red spectrum!” Sylvain whined defensively. “Unless you’d prefer it if it were natural? But Dorothea’s wasn’t.”

“I’m not upset about her hair.” Felix ground his teeth as he dragged his chair from his desk and made it face Sylvain before plopping down on it. “We have nothing in common. She’s lazy and whiny and full of herself!”

“I thought that that was what you wanted?” Sylvain asked, confused.

Felix sighed. It was true that Sylvain didn’t share a lot of common ground with him. But they understood each other and could empathize when the other talked about their problems. Felix knew what it was like to lose a brother and was there for Sylvain when he lost his. Sylvain knew about the pressure that a father could place on his kid’s shoulders and was there for Felix whenever they went home for the holidays.

“It doesn’t matter to me if my romantic partner has other interests.” Felix squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It had never mattered that Sylvain hated going to the gym and Felix hated playing strategy games. “But I need my romantic partner to get me.”

Felix paused for a beat before continuing.

“I guess it helps if we’re already close friends.” Felix shrugged nonchalantly.

Sylvain started biting his bottom lip, before nodding in understanding.

4) Annette

When Felix entered the dorm room, he did not barge in in a fitful rage. That was enough for both Sylvain and Ingrid to perk up upon his entrance. The two had been sitting on the desk chairs, seemingly engrossed in watching some horse girl movie on Ingrid’s laptop.

“How was it?” Ingrid asked. “To be honest, I’m surprised that you and Annette haven’t gone out prior to this.”

“Yeah, you guys would be great together.” Sylvain grinned slyly, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You’re both hardworking and have daddy issues. But you have different hobbies and passions. And you’re already really good friends.”

“Yeah,” Felix agreed halfheartedly. “But I guess we just didn’t click, you know?”

“Romantic attraction can develop over time,” Ingrid piped up.

Felix tentatively eyed their floorboards.

“Well, I guess now is as good a time as any.” Felix sighed, taking a seat on his bed. “We need to talk.”

“Oh no, are you breaking up with us?” Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him. Sylvain shot her a look, minutely shaking his head, mutely asking her to keep quiet.

Felix took a deep breath.

“I’m gay.” Felix grit his teeth. “I dated Monica in high school as an experiment, to confirm my sexuality. And in first year, Dorothea figured me out. She was still in the closet as pansexual at the time, too. So she agreed to be my beard.”

Silently, Ingrid rose from her spot on his desk chair and took a seat on his bed next to him. She threw an arm around his neck and over his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his arm. Sylvain followed her example and sat on his other side, snaking an arm around his lower back and placing his hand on his waist. He leaned against him, holding him tight.

“Thank you for telling us,” Ingrid spoke softly. “And we’d be hypocrites to judge you. You already know that I’m a lesbian and Sylvain is bisexual.”

“Yeah.” Sylvain smiled at him reassuringly, which made something inside Felix’s chest flutter against his will. “We’re here for you, Felix.”

Felix let his eyes fall shut and let out a shaky breath, missing the way Sylvain chewed on his lower lip.

5) Ferdinand

“Ferdinand Von Aegir?” Felix bellowed as he slammed open the door to the dorm room. The book Sylvain had been reading while he was lying down on his bed fell on top of his face with a yelp. It was a hardbound cover, too.

“Do you know how many queer redheaded guys there are in this school?” Sylvain rubbed his bruised nose with a pout. “I had to widen the net a little bit!”

Felix groaned, bellyflopping onto his bed. Sylvain laughed, an airy and musical sound. Felix turned over to squint at him menacingly.

“I have to live the rest of my life knowing that I’ve been on a date with Ferdinand Von Aegir,” Felix snarled.

Felix turned over once more, so he didn’t notice the way Sylvain worried his lip as he looked at him.

+1) Sylvain

“Who are the other queer redheaded guys that we know?” Sylvain groaned into his pillow. Like the day he accepted his quest to find him a new romantic partner, the redhead, Ingrid, and Felix were all lounging in his and Felix’s dork room. Sylvain and Felix were on their respective beds and Ingrid was sitting on one chair and using the other as a footrest.

“There’s you.” Ingrid giggled.

Sylvain sprang up with a yelp, face turning as red as his hair. His eyes darted to Felix, who was pointedly not meeting his gaze.

“Wait.” Ingrid sat upright, pulling away from her footstool. “Sylvain really does fit all of your criteria, doesn’t he, Felix? He’s a bisexual redheaded guy. You’re both very different. But you’re the same where it counts, like your values. And you’ve been friends for forever.”

“What do you say, Felix?” Sylvain chuckled nervously.

Felix’s nearly got whiplash from turning around to face him so fast. His eyes were bugging out of their sockets. A myriad of emotions flashed in his eyes. Shock. Pain. Resentment.

Ingrid coughed into her fist to gain their attention, and the two young men both craned their necks to face her.

“I’m just going to head out.” Ingrid stood, before starting to awkwardly backtrack to the door. “Dimitri and I have that group assignment for economics.”

With that, she bowed out, which left the two young men alone.

“Felix.” Sylvain’s lips kept parting and closing as he struggled how to phrase what he was trying to say. “Do you have feelings for me?”

“Don’t make a big deal about it, Sylvain” Felix crossed his arms. “It’s not like I’m the only one. Remember when Ingrid was still questioning her sexuality back in high school and she thought she had a crush on you? This’ll blow over soon, too.”

The redhead licked his lips, swallowing dryly.

“You want to know why I was so keen on getting you a date?” Sylvain bashfully tucked a loose strand of red hair behind his ear. “I thought it would help me get over my feelings for you.”

Felix did a double take, unfolding his arms.

“Did it work?” Felix asked, suddenly shy.

“Not in the slightest.” Sylvain laughed, still the most enchanting noise he had ever heard.

Wordlessly, Felix rose from his bed and approached Sylvain’s. He took one look at him, at the other man’s wide eyes glinting at him full of mischief. He placed his hand on the redhead’s cheek, tilting his chin up. He ran his thumb along his cheekbone as he leaned down, planting a firm kiss against his lips.

“I don’t have a type.” Felix spoke between heavy breaths as he pulled away. “I just like you.”

Sylvain, panting with swollen lips and wide blown eyes, lurched forward to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in these things  
> Twitter: @berning_bridges https://twitter.com/berning_bridges  
> Tumblr: bern-the-bridge https://bern-the-bridge.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
